oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitter Chocolate
Bitter Chocolate is the pilot episode in Oggy and the Cockroaches. In this episode, Oggy gets a box of deluxe-chocolate delivered to his house and gets inside to enjoy it, but the cockroaches have decided to take it all for themselves, but Oggy and Jack won't easily give up the chocolates without a fight. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Jack Synopsis It was a nice day. Oggy was lying over an air pillow at the lawn of his house, while next to him, the Cockroaches (Joey, Marky and Dee Dee) are drinking and eating some food leftovers on a table. Suddenly, a delivery van arrives and delivers a red parcel into Oggy's mailbox - it was a box of chocolates. It is presumed that Oggy actually waits for his ordered parcel, and Oggy happily takes it into his home. At the kitchen table, Oggy looks inside the chocolate box, which contains many similar shaped chocolates, while being watched and laughed by the Cockroaches from a kitchen stove a far from Oggy. Just about Oggy want to begin to eat the chocolates, the whole box of chocolates "ran away" from him. The box was actually taken by the Cockroaches, and they bring it to the balustered stairways where they slide downwards over the handrails. Oggy was able to capture the box from them with a fishing rod, joining them from behind. However, the Cockroaches then return with a cup and take back the box from him when the railings they slide over crossed. Now Oggy and the Cokroaches are on opposite railings, both sides push-and-pull the chocolate box. Unfortunately for Oggy, he just missed his rail he stood on before and he fell to another railing of the stairs. The Cockroaches are happy to have the box in their hands, but Oggy returns and heroically snatch the box from them again when the handrails crossed again. Then the Cockroaches warn Oggy that the handrail he stood on was almost at the end and theres a round finial at the end of the balustrade. Trying to avoid from hitting the finial, he slowed down himself with his own butt and finally stops and holds the round finial with his foot. Just about he feel relieved, the round finial detaches and he falls over the floor. Oggy run to the toilet room and locked the door from inside. He sits over a toilet seat and happily seeing the chocolate box was finally at his hands again. Too bad for him, the Cockraches was also in the toilet, but they are on the toilet tank above Oggy. After Joey sees Oggy just below them, he signals Marky and Dee Dee (already equipped with diving equipments), to dive inside the toilet tank. Both Marky and Dee Dee dives in a journey through the water pipes, until they came into a junction with three holes. Confused, Marky contacts Joey via his mobile phone and asks which path they should go. Joey answers and checks through his map and ordered them to go to the top path. The path mentioned by Joey actually leads to the inside of the toilet bowl, directly under the place where Oggy sits. Oggy just about to open the chocolate box while Dee Dee and Marky are chewing some bubble gums under him, then used the gum waste to stick a large time bomb (a triple dynamite type with digital timer) at the cover of toilet bowl. When Oggy picked one chocolate from the box, Dee Dee and Marky returned back to Joey to inform the job they have done. Happy with that news, Joey take out a remote control with a red button on it, and press the button to detonate the bomb while Oggy just about to put the chocolate into his mouth. Because of the explosion, he is being thrown upwards, and being squashed on the ceiling, before he fell back into the toilet seat again. Now the box is at the hands of the Cockroaches again. Oggy later receives a treatment by Jack while drinking soft drink, and Jack thought he could beat the Cockroaches by himself, before bandaging the last swelling wound on Oggy's head, making it look some sort of protuding limp. Jack then sees Oggy's soft drink can being taken away by Dee Dee, and then Jack chases him with a wooden club at his hand. Unfortunately, he falls over the floor because he stepped on the can which had been thrown by Dee Dee after drinking the leftovers, causing Jack to slides over the floor and end up at the kitchen door, with his head being stuck at the ramp of the kitchen door. Dee Dee teases Jack first by scratching his own armpit while his hand goes through Jack's nostrills, before calling Joey and Marky to bring a finial to hit Jack's head. After hitting Jack's head, the Cockroaches laughed at him and Marky spins the finial, causing Jack' head to be squashed, although he finally able take out his head from the ramp. Avenging the Cockroaches, Jack develops a military-style formula and teaches Oggy to eliminate the Cockroaches by using an insecticide aerosol spray can, but with a BIG one. Oggy then brings the large spray on his back, while Jack sits over the spray can while searching the Cockroaches with a pair of binoculars. Upon being found by Jack, the Cockroaches happily ran to the top of stairways while being chased by Oggy and Jack. But Dee Dee eats a banana and Joey throws the banana skin on the stairways, causing Oggy to trip over the banana skin and fell back to the ground floor. To make matter worse, the spray stuck on the floor upside down. Due to the pressure on the tip of the spray can, the spray can begin to fly randomly around the house, with Jack and Oggy still grabbing the spray can. After multiple hits at the walls of Oggy's house, they are being thrown outside of the house and fall on the road in front of Oggy's house. Both are to weak to move around, and they are unable to help themselves for not being hit by a garbage truck which suddenly appeared on the road and then squashed them. Still not satisfied, Jack then take out and reveals a quite sophisticated bazooka from his toolkit and goes into the kitchen to destroy the Cockroaches. Oggy, fearing Jack would cause more destruction in his house, chases him from back. Just about he entered the kitchen, he stepped on a skateboard which was suddenly being put on purpose by Dee Dee to prank on him, causing Oggy to roll and hit Jack together to the kitchen's wall. Because of the hit, the bazooka activates on its own and launches the missile. But the missile being stuck at the kitchen's wall and the momentum of the launch caused Jack and Oggy flied backwards in high speed with the bazooka. They flied through Oggy's house window and breaks through several of Oggy's neighbours' houses. The Cockroaches almost finish eating the chocolates under the kitchen's refridgerator. While Jack peeking at them, Dee Dee take a chocolate and teases Jack by licking the chocolate before swallowing it. Being offended by Dee Dee's action and his own failures, Jack brings Oggy (who was about to take a nap) along to pushes a whole-mother-load of random explosives towards the fridge. Jack feels happy and thought this newest plan would work. However, Oggy who was tired after pushing the explosives, accidentally sit on the explosives' trigger behind him. Jack freaked out when he notices this, but unfortunately it was too late - a large explosion occured and Oggy's house got blown up totally, leaving the fridge, Oggy and Jack covered in ashes. Jack rubs his face in ashes, salute to Oggy, then crazily leaves him (because he finally gave up after this last attempt), take a bus ride and return to his home. Oggy on the otherhand goes to his fridge and open the door, revealing the Cockroaches almost finishing the chocolate box. Dee Dee sees Oggy and offered him the last chocolate, which Oggy happily accepts. After closing back the fridge's door, he eats the last chocolate and tears of joy flowing from his eyes because he finally got a taste of his favourite chocolate... But this is not a good ending for Oggy - unaware the chocolate contained a time bomb, inside Oggy's mouth, the bomb starts ticking on its own. The Cockroaches (still inside the fridge) then heard a loud explosion from outside of the fridge and laughed between themselves, suggesting Oggy had been blown up because of their last prank. Happy Ending/Winning Character(s) *Oggy - Possibly been blown up by the last chocolate. *'[['The Cockroaches]] - Happily eats almost all of the chocolate box and did all pranks wthout failures. *Jack - All of his attempts failed and he gave up and returned to his home. Notes Trivia *The laughter voice of the cockroaches is different from the other episodes. *Some scenes of this episode may be related or referenced to the opening song scene. Specific instances: **Oggy and the Cockroaches (on a cup) sliding on handrails. **An aerosol spray flies randomly with Oggy and Jack on it. **Marky and Dee Dee dives into the water. Goofs *Oggy's house had ridiculous shapes and forms of stairways, with hand rails crossing at certain points of the stairs. *How the cockroaches could return to the stairs (after Oggy retrieve back the chocolate with a fishing rod) with a cup and being in the opposite handrails? *Also during the handrail/stairway slide scenes, they (Oggy and the Cockroaches) sometimes shift places between them. *Since Dee Dee and Marky dives from the toilet's water tank, they should arrive at the toilet bowl through the flushing rim, but instead, they went through the sewer drain. *Interestingly, Dee Dee and Marky even reach to a junction which had paths lead to the bathroom and kitchen from the toilet, before entering the toilet bowl. *Dee Dee and Marky were able to bring a time-bomb (which is larger than them both) into the toilet, although it was not seen when they dive down! *Oggy somehow lost his interest to get back his chocolate box after the toilet bomb incident, yet, Jack did most of the hard job for Oggy after that incident. *In his first attempt to eliminate the Cockroaches, Jack wore a military hat. But in his other attempts, he did not wore it anymore. It must had been lost during the time the spray can fly randomly. *The trigger of the explosives (and its wiring between the trigger and the explosives) is not seen when Oggy and Jack pushed the explosives, only visible during the scene after that (in which Oggy accidentally sat on the trigger). Animation and Technical Errors *Joey's head was miscoloured in same colour with his face/mouth. *When Oggy relieved after pushing the explosives and accidentally sits on the trigger, he had two mouths. Gallery Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040293-635-480.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040308-635-480.jpg Safe image.jpg Large.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Cockroaches' happy ending Category:1999 Episodes